Happy Birthday, Katie
by dmimonde
Summary: Today is Beckett's 32nd Birthday. Passed in a parallel universe where Castle and Beckett are together, maybe it's universe yellow or red  Fringe reference had to be done


The first lights of the day came through the window waking up Kate Beckett that didn't remember when was the last time she slept so well, no loud neighbors and the most important no phones ringing about a murder the happened across the city. Ok, maybe not the most important, because she had another thing that was of a great contribution for the night.

"Good morning" His smooth voice whispered in her ear making her shiver, she turned towards him.

"Good morning, Castle" She said in a low and lazy voice and smiled in a tender way with her mouth closed.

"You know, I liked it better last night, when you called me Rick" he gave her an evil grim

"Oh, really? Like this: Oh Rick hmmm, yes Rick. Oh Richard!" She was all about sex faces, biting her own lip and other stuff while moaning and saying his name in frenzy.

His jaw dropped and a shiver crossed his body that was already asking for hers, very close, ASAP. He grabbed her with his arm and pulled her close kissing her passionately. Unfortunately, Kate broke everything before things got more intense.

"Hmmm. Morning breathe" she said in a grumpy voice

"I don't care" he said, but she did stop things

"I'm sorry, Writer Boy, but I have no time for this" she said while sitting on bed.

"Come on, Kate, I read an article about the benefits for morning sex" He said while pulling her back to bed and placing her above his waist and giving her another incredible passionate kiss.

"Really?" she said between breaths while kissing him.

"Yes… something… about…" they rolled in bed together now he was on top in between her legs "Short version" they stopped kissing "Morning sex = great day"

She laughed. "This is great, but today we don't have time. We can test it another day" she pushed him and went towards the bathroom.

"You know, if you're not having sex with me, you should not say my name in that way again. Never." He said a little grumpy.

"Are you sure about this?" she said with her voice coming from away

"No, just kidding" He could hear her laughing from the bathroom; he believed he never heard her laugh this much before, she was happy and he was the reason why, he felt proud. He heard the shower and had the impulse to go there with her but he was too lazy and frustrated for that.

After some minutes she was back rolled in her towel, her wet hair down her shoulders. _Oh, woman, how she was even real?_ And his body was asking for her again. - _Come on grab he, kiss the hell out of her and make love to her, now, we need her, Ricky. -_

"Hey, get that nice ass out of my bed and get dressed, this will be the third walk of shame of the week and Martha and Alexis won't leave you until you tell everything"

He smiled "I think they already know, family always knows"

Kate nodded "that's true, but they don't know for sure, get up, get dressed, and go home" she said while giving him some slaps

"Ok, ok. Big plans for tonight? After all this is your birthday. I didn't forget that's why I'm still here, I wanted to give you something in your way to work and mine to home" He said putting his pants on.

She smiled and rolled her eyes, for a minute there she really believed he had forgotten. She was half clothed already now she was choosing the shirt that would match those jeans.

"Well, same old same old, grab a dinner with my dad"

"What about dinner with your dad and your boyfriend?" He walked towards her and hugged her from behind giving her a sweet kiss in her neck

"Excuse me?" They laughed in harmony.

"Am I your boyfriend, right? It's been two weeks I believe we can call it in this way already"

"If you must" They laughed again, she turned face to face with him and they shared a lingering kiss.

"Here, this shirt" he said "White, V-neck and slightly translucent"

"Do you like this one?

"Oh, yes. Every time you wear it I want to rip it off"

She rolled her eyes but couldn't avoid laughing.

~x~

"Can I hold your hand?" He said while they walked down the street to the coffee shop by her apartment.

"Which part of this is a secret, you didn't understand?" she told him

"Ok, fine. You go ahead I'll meet you inside. I want black coffee and a bear claw too"

"ok" she entered the coffee shop made their order and sit in a table and waited for him, since it's her birthday they decided to have breakfast together. Minutes later he was back with a single lily in his hand. _– Oh my gosh, he is a hopeless romantic, I'm doomed. I like it, thought -_

"Happy Birthday" He said giving her the single white lily.

"I'm really going to need to teach you the meaning of secret." She told him without picking the flower.

"Ok, you can take this now and tell the guys you won from some random person because it's your birthday and I'm going to ask you who gave you this when I arrive in the precinct or I'm going to take this single lily with the usual coffee in the precinct"

"Ok, give me this flower"

"Happy Birthday" He said smiling to her.

~x~

The day was an entire birthday gift for her, no cases, no murder. Paperwork? Yes, a lot, but it was a quiet day for her and her friends and for the first time Castle helped with her paperwork, with the excuse he had forgotten to buy her gift so this would be it, but he didn't stop complaining for a single minute how annoying and boring this kind of work is.

As usual, Ryan, Eposito and Castle left the precinct before her, she was in her way for her annual Birthday Dinner with her dad, when Castle called.

"Where are you?"

"Leaving the precinct to meet my dad"

"Could you pass here before, I still have to give you your birthday gift"

"Castle, please, I have to meet with my dad"

"Come on, Kate"

"Ok, fine, but it's better not have a surprise party waiting for me there"

"Very cocky today, huh, detective"

~x~

Castle opened the apartment for her and SURPRISE everything was normal he was there alone with a big package in hands they sit in his couch and she opened it.

"Oh my God! Temptation Lane" She opened a big smile when she saw her gift

"I knew you were a huge fan" He mocked her "Now, you can watch it to feel better whenever you want to" He looked at her "Are you crying?"

"Yes, I am and Castle, thank you. This is very sweet" She leaned to kiss him when the doorbell rang

Castle opened the door to few people that entered and screamed together in sync "SURPRISE!" Lanie, Esposito, Ryan, Jenny, Martha and Alexis

"Hey, don't look at me, it was not my idea I just gave the place" Castle told her when she gave him _The Look _

"It was my idea, Katie." Her dad said entering the room for last.

"Dad!" She said while going towards him for a tender hug

He gave her a kiss in the front head and looked at her in a nostalgic way. Thirty-two years ago he watched the love of his life holding the most beautiful baby he had ever seen, and now a full grown woman was standing in front of him.

"Surprise parties was mom's thing, dad."

"I know, Johanna would have spent weeks planning this and after the party before midnight she would go to your room and say: Happy Birthday, Katie" Father and daughter said the last three words in harmony.


End file.
